Getting to Know All a Butt You
Getting to Know All a Butt You is the fourth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on April 9, 2013. Proviously We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This Next Trashbox Synopsis Plot Malik is having a masquerade housewarming party and tells everyone to get their freak on. Jason, Chardonnay, and Brittany are having breakfast together. Chardonnay says she wants them to get to know each other better. Brittany calls her Charlene and asks why she's lying about her name. Jason corrects her. Brittany tells them she's failing all of her classes. Brandy tells her the worst thing she can do is rack up $80,000 in college loans and not even use your degree. Jason is surprised at how much debt she has. Brittany says that must take forever to pay it back. Chardonnay says her secret is taking one class a quarter to defer her debt. Jason asks if she is content doing this until someone pays it back that someone being him. Jason interviews Blue in the gym. Jason seems uninterested in Blue's response to his question. He then asks about the photos of him kissing Keira and wants to know what's up with them. He says she kissed him as a prank and it's nothing. Jason says he married his wife the first day he met her. Blue says he's a planner. Jason admits to not getting a post-nup. Jason and Chardonnay are in bed. Jason wakes Chardonnay up and asks why she didn't tell him about her loans. She says it's not his responsibility. He asks what else is she hiding from him. He finds out that she has a brother and goes to church on Sundays. She says they don't need to talk about their religious beliefs until they have kids. He says that Jason Archibald Pitts (Chardonnay hears his middle name for the first time) is never having children, because he had a vasectomy. Tasha is planning to give Chardonnay some handbags and other stuff to get her to forget about seeing her kissing Rick Fox. Tasha tells her kissing Rick didn't mean anything and then admits that's a lie. Chardonnay says she just wants to talk to her about Jason. She tells Tasha Jason is fixed and can't have more kids. She says she's always dreamed of having kids. Tasha tells her she dodged a bullet. Tasha says she can't see Jason getting a vasectomy. She says she remember him and Kelly trying to have more kids. Chardonnay says her secret parking lot sex is safe with her, but will be even safer if she can take some of Tasha's stuff. Daymond John from Shark Tank arrives at Malik's. Malik says he sees him as a role model. He says he's only there because his agent recommended it. Malik tries to sell him on a bikini he invented that does away with unintentional woody display also known as the wedgie. The bikini malfunctions and Malik says that they are still working the kinks out. Daymond asks the model if she is comfortable in it. She admits that she is not. Daymond says Malik wasted his time. Jason and Chardonnay are in bed and Chardonnay checks his scrotum and says there is no vasectomy scar. He says it was non-invasive. She questions him about it. He tells her the exact date he got it done, but she catches him in a lie about the date. He admits that he didn't get a vasectomy. She says that she told him she wanted to have kids when he stopped her from getting the marriage annulled. He says he was onboard until he found out about the debt. She tells him he better get onboard or she's walking. Malik and Tee-Tee are in a bar. Tee-Tee says he takes it the meeting with Daymond didn't go well. Malik says he doesn't know how he thought he could do this. He says he's a 30-plus soon-to-be ex-baller. Tee-Tee says it's really not that different from playing football. He says success is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration. Chardonnay asks Jason what is it going to be. Jason says his entire life has been planned out. He says then out of nowhere he meets her who is $80,000 in debt. She says her life was planned out too and the things she thought would happen didn't happen. She says having kids is one goal she is not willing to bend on. He says she shouldn't have to and as scary as the idea is, if the alternative is losing her, then he will reluctantly bless her with his seed. She says that is the sweetest thing he has ever said to her. She says she wants Brittany out of the house before they have kids because she doesn't want her anywhere near her kids. Jason says that's a good call. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook Recurring * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter * Katlynn Simone as Brittany Pitts * Candice Parton as Tori Guest * Marianne del Gallego as Easton Hotel Maid * Brooke Montalvo as Carmel * Marc-Henry Kazarre as Sabers Fan Special Guest * Daymond John as Himself Absent * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker